


Loving The           Unloved

by donutsrmalife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzuryuu is tired of the way Pekoyama thinks of herself, so he tries to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving The           Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Wattpad but I don't think people actually look at it on there.

Peko Pekoyama was not your average swordsman. She didn't see her purpose was to compete. She didn't see he purpose was to kill. She saw her purpose not to live or have fun.

But to protect her young master. 

He was everything to her. She always told herself she's just his tool, but she didn't feel that way about him. She felt her heart race whenever he leaned on her shoulders, and her cheeks heat up whenever he slept with her at night. She wanted to be with him. However, she always told herself her feelings weren't returned. But she hadn't known that she was everything to him.

Kuzuryuu loved Pekoyama.

He loved Pekoyama more than anything. After losing his sister, she was the only person he really had. He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to love him back, but he wasn't sure how to do that. But that didn't stop him from doing it.

Kuzuryuu went to Pekoyama's cabin and knocked hardly on her door. She immediately got it.

"Yes, Bocchan?" She asked. This made him a little mad. He sighed.

"I need to talk to you, and for the last time, just call me Fuyuhiko!" He said as he walked in her cabin. She closed the door and looked at him. He sits on the bed and pats on the spot next to him. She walks over to the bed and sits in that spot.

"Peko, I've known you for a long time. And, I've developed feeling over the years. Do you understand?" Kuzuryu said. Pekoyama nodded. "Good, because Peko, when we get out of here, I, I want us to get married."

Pekoyama was taken aback, eyes wide, face flushed, she looked rather surprised. She spoke.

"Fuyuhiko, I don't think your family would approve." She said. Her expression looked melancholic now. Which was the somewhat opposite of Kuzuryu's expression, which was angry.

"Peko, for the last time, I don't fucking care about what they think! I'm not relying on them anymore, not even you!" He then hugged her, but not in the way he usually would, he hugged her in a way to prove a point. "I want you to feel relieved of everything, Pekoyama. I want you to be able to relax and not worry about doing something wrong and being punished for it. I fucking love you! Why can't you understand that?!"

Pekoyama stared at him. She didn't know what happened to her, but she started crying. Kuzuryu put his knees on the bed and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, now that he thought of it, he never really did hug her. Pekoyama wrapped her arms around him and her tears began to pick up. Kuzuryu took her glasses off and put her a hand on her face. She opened her eyes, wet and redder than usual, and looked at him. He gently pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. 

"I love you, Fuyuhiko." Pekoyama said as she looked at him. He leaned down closer to her, 

And closer, 

And closer,

And closer.

"Marry me Peko." Kuzuryuu said as he planted his lips on hers. The kiss was somewhat awkward, but fulfilling. The two had longed for each other for ages. They both had a surge of a pleasure. Kuzuryu licked Pekoyama's lips, asking for entrance. Pekoyama opened her mouth when they heard a knock on the door. Kuzuryuu sighed and got up. Pekoyama sat up and sighed. Kuzuryuu went to get the door and opened it to see it was someone he didn't want to see.

"Kuzuryuu, what are you doing here?! I wanted to speak to Pekoyama! And why is your face red?! You know what, I don't care, I really need Pekoyama's help!" It was Koizumi. Even though she was a pain to Kuzuryu, he smiled and stepped to the side, letting her in. She gave him an odd look and then shook her head. She stormed pass and looked at Pekoyama."Pekoyama, something really bad , wait, why is your face red too?! And your glasses," 

"That's not important, what happened?" Pekoyama asked her, putting on her best poker face.

"I can't explain it, I just need you to come with me!" Koizumi exclaimed. She grabbed Pekoyama by the wrist and dragged her out the cabin. Kuzuryu stepped out to see Pekoyama and Koizumi running. He saw Pekoyama turn toward him and wave. He smiled and waved back. He closed her cabin door and went back to his. If one thing wasn't already clear to him, it was now.

I love her, he thought, I really do love her.


End file.
